Short Stories
by toonanimefan
Summary: Just a bunch of little short stories involving the How to Train Your Dragon gang.
1. Pain pt1

**Author's note: Short stories about the httyd guys, I'm not used to writing stories for this movie so please stay with me. Sorry if anyone sounds any O.O.C. but I'm going to try. I don't own how to train your dragon at all. The first one is going to be Hiccup having trouble with his injured/prosthetic leg. Will he trust anyone to help him out?**

 **Pain pt 1:**

Hiccup was not feeling that great right now. He had just woken up from a coma a couple days ago to find that half of his left leg was missing.

But the good thing about it was that his village were at peace with the dragons, after him and Toothless killed the dragon Queen that he liked to call the Red Death.

Hiccup was happy now because 1) his long-time crush Astrid was now his girlfriend, and 2) he doesn't have to worry about hiding Toothless anymore.

Hiccup was still in bed, he really didn't want to get out of it because his stump of a leg was hurting him bad.

Only Toothless knew about his leg pain. He didn't tell any of his new friends or even his dad, because he wasn't used to there being anyone for him to talk to.

"Gasp." Hiccup tried stopping the gasp from coming out but the wave of pain that went through his left leg…..well left stump considering it not really being a leg anymore.

He knew that if he didn't leave his room then his dad would wonder why. So that's why he decided that him and Toothless would go fly to the cove that he found Toothless in.

He sat up put his prosthetic leg on ignoring the burning pain, so he wouldn't alert his father.

Him and Toothless raced to get outside and when they did, they took off into the sky to their cove. That's were they had been for at least two hours now. Hiccup didn't really want to go back to the village so he decided to stay a little longer.

It was probably a bad idea to go flying since it only made his leg hurt even more.

Not meaning to, the two of them fell asleep leaning against each other. They were unaware how freaked out everyone will be a few hours later.

Meanwhile in the Village just after Hiccup left with Toothless-

Stotic was looking for his son, who had left the house. He didn't know where he would have went off to with his dragon.

He walked a little bit around the village and found Astrid along with the other teens and their dragons.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?"

They shook their heads and he sighs.

"Is Toothless gone also?" Astrid asks.

He nods confirming the question to be right.

"Those two probably went to fly around for a while, don't worry Chief I'm sure they'll be back soon." Astrid smiles along with the other teens.

He nods and then goes back to his duties of being Chief.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was part 1 of the first short story? Please R &R. Also if you guys want, you could make requests. **


	2. Pain pt2

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's pt 2 of this short story. Please make requests for me to write because I don't know what to write next for this story. I'll write stuff related to both movies except I can't do any of the show because I haven't watched it yet, and any rated m romance. I'm not that good with writing romance…..yet. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon at all.**

 **Pain pt 2:**

It's been two hours since anyone seen Hiccup or Toothless and everyone was getting worried. Stotic asked Astrid if she knew where he would have gone.

The other teens looked at Astrid as she took a moment to think of where Hiccup could have gone. She then snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Fishlegs asks.

"He and Toothless are probably in the same place that I found them the night I found out about Toothless." Astrid says.

"Wait a sec, you knew before us." Snotlout asks the other teen and Stotic look at her shocked.

Astrid looks down feeling slightly ashamed nodding. "Yes, and I was with him when Toothless took us to the nest…"

"Why didn't you tell us lass?" Stotic asks.

"Hiccup made me promise not to tell you. He was scared you would kill Toothless, I also could tell he was scared that you would go to the nest like how you did after you did find out about his best friend."

Astrid looked close to being in tears while saying this. Stotic looked down ashamed that his son was afraid of him.

The other teens also looked down ashamed when Astrid said that Toothless was Hiccup's best friend.

Astrid then says, "Alright come on, let's go." Everyone followed her as she started to walk into the forest.

Stotic, the other teens, Gobber and practically the whole village walking behind her.

Meanwhile in the Cove:

Hiccup stirs awake leaning against Toothless. He notices that it's now late in the day from when they first came to the cove.

He shoots up in a panic waking Toothless up in the process. This was a bad idea cause right after he did this a really bad pain shot up his left leg/stump.

He gasps in pain and Toothless coos trying to calm him down.

He has tears running down his cheeks from the pain as he begins to take his prosthetic off.

Toothless nudges him not knowing what to do to help him. Hiccup smiles at him slightly through the pain.

Hiccup knows right now that he wasn't going to be able to get back to the village just him and Toothless right now.

He gasps again as another pain shot up through his leg. He starts to cry a little bit, not knowing how to stop the pain.

He curls up next to the worried Night Fury in pain. Not realizing that everyone was going to be there in a few minutes.

Back with everyone else:

Astrid finally reaches the edge of the cove and sighs sadly at what she sees. She turns around facing everyone, "Wait here for a moment, I'm pretty sure he would freak out if everyone comes over to him at once."

They all nod, but Gobber, the teens and Stotic look a little worried.

"What's happening lass?" Stotic asks.

"I think his leg is causing him pain. Must have been happening all day." She says, then she leaves going over to two figures in the middle of the cove.

Stotic stares after her wanting to know why his son wouldn't have come to him when in pain.

In the cove:

Toothless picks his head up from the ground and sees Astrid walking towards him and his rider. He gives her a gummy smile knowing that she will help his rider in his time of need.

"Hiccup?"

He stiffens when she calls his name, he rushes to wipe the tears away from his face. He didn't want her knowing that he was crying.

"Hiccup it's alright to cry, you're in pain." She sooths.

She sits down next to him rubbing his shoulder. He shoots up with a gasp of pain, clutching his leg. Astrid raps an arm around him trying to calm him down.

"It's okay if you let it out, Hiccup."

"No, it's not. Vikings don't cry or feel pain!" he yells at her and gasps in pain again.

Astrid stares at him in shock, "Who told you that?"

"My dad." Hiccup answers before crying out in pain again begging silently for it to stop.

Stotic looks shocked from where he was standing remembering all the times he would tell his son that sentence many times.

He decided to go over to his son. He left the hiding place after telling everyone else to stay where they were.

Stotic walks over to the three in the grass, Astrid smiles sadly at him still trying to calm Hiccup down. Toothless gives him a knowing look, understanding that he could comfort the poor boy.

Stotic then raps his arms around his son causing the poor kid to stiffen.

"It's alright Hiccup. Just let it out son." Hiccup just clutches his father's shirt with his hands full out sobbing now.

The pain was that bad, Stotic moves his one hand to take hold of his son's left leg/stump rubbing it. Hiccup stays holding onto his father now knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.

 **Author's note: Hey here's the end of that short story! I hoped you all liked it. Please make suggestions on what I should do next, that would be greatly appreciated. Please R &R. **


End file.
